


We can have a quiet Christmas Eve

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: Snow glistens in the moonlight (Advent Calendar 2020) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Daniel and Daisy arrive at the Fitzsimmons' Cottage for Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Snow glistens in the moonlight (Advent Calendar 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039401
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	We can have a quiet Christmas Eve

Alya flew out of the house the second the car pulled into the drive, ignoring her mama’s calls for her to put shoes on. She yelped a little at the cold ground but kept going. Who cared about the cold when Auntie Daisy and Uncle Daniel were here?

“You’re here! You’re here! You came!” She exclaimed, throwing herself into Auntie Daisy’s arms.

“Slow down little monkey,” Auntie Daisy laughed, hugging Alya tightly. She had already changed out of her tactical gear this time, and instead wore a comfortable cream sweater and leggings. Alya wondered if they had been visiting her other aunts and uncles first, and that was why she’d gotten changed. She was a little disappointed. Alya loved Auntie Daisy’s quake costume.

“It’s good to see you Daisy, Daniel,” Mama spoke up with a smile. She had thrown on a loose jumper, and Alya hid a grin, recalling that she wasn’t supposed to mention her new sibling yet. Mama and papa had told her, but it was still a secret to everybody else.

Auntie Daisy carried Alya into the living room, complimenting their decorations, and Alya beamed with pride. She’d hung most of the decorations herself, with only a little bit of help from mama for the higher up ones, and thought it looked very pretty. The smattering of presents under the tree only added to the snug Christmassy feeling. Alya leaned up so her mouth was brushing Auntie Daisy’s ear.

“Did _you_ bring any presents, Auntie Daisy?”

“Hmm,” Daisy relaxed into the soft pillows, a teasing smile on her lips, “No. We thought we’d give it a miss this year.”

“Is that so?” Papa spoke up, passing Uncle Daniel a cup of coffee, “Well then I guess we won’t be giving you any either.”

Auntie Daisy laughed, and Alya sighed, snuggling into her aunt’s side. If it was even possible, Auntie Daisy felt even softer and cuddlier than she usually did, and Alya definitely liked it.

* * *

There was something about Christmas Eve dinners that Daisy loved. Maybe it was the people, or the excitement for what the morning would bring, or just the overwhelmingly wonderful feeling that could only be described as ‘Christmassy’.

She sat next to Alya, her beloved goddaughter having dragged her chair as close to Daisy’s as she could manage, with Daniel smiling softly at her from the other side of the table. Jemma served them warm soup, as Fitz laid out a genuinely impressive spread of cold meats, cheeses, and bread.

“Auntie Daisy,” Alya attempted to whisper, “Look! Mama gave me eggs and soldiers cos I don’t like soup, see?”

Daisy glanced over at Alya’s plate, wincing at the runny yolk which had spilled from the boiled egg onto the plate, and drowned half of the bread ‘soldiers’.

“I see that,” She chuckled, sharing a look with Daniel, “It looks yummy.”

“Do you want some?” Alya asked at once, holding out a soggy piece of bread with her sticky fingers.

“Oh, no thanks. Maybe Uncle Daniel would like some, though.” Daisy deflected quickly, enjoying the faint look of panic on her husband’s face.

“Uh…”

Jemma and Fitz returned at exactly the right moment, noting the situation with faint smirks on their faces.

“Alya, monkey, eat your dinner please. Daisy and Daniel have their own food. They don’t need yours as well.”

Alya pouted and went back to drowning her soldiers in yolk.

“Daisy,” Fitz spoke up suddenly. He nodded towards her empty wine glass, “Did you want some mulled wine? There’s more in the kitchen.”

Daisy very deliberately did not look in Daniel’s direction, praying that their faces wouldn’t give the game away.

“I’m fine, thank you,” She told him, focusing on her soup so she didn’t have to look at them. A spoon clattered, and Daisy glanced in the direction of the sound, and Jemma’s bright eyes, sparkling with delight.

“ _Daisy_ ,” She breathed, “You too?”

Daisy’s mind was blank for a moment, and then she noticed Fitz’s slightly smug face out of the corner of her eye, and it clicked. She let out a short laugh.

“No way! How long?”

“Nearly four. You?”

Daisy beamed at Daniel. His face was as calm and pleasant as always, but Daisy had long since learnt to read his micro expressions, and knew he was just as thrilled as she was.

“Just gone three.”

Jemma had begun to cry, and she moved quickly around the table to pull Daisy into a tight hug.

“That’s _wonderful_ , Daisy. I’m so happy for you!” She exclaimed.

“Why are you so happy, mama?” Alya piped up. She had yolk dribbling down the chin and was watching them with confusion. Daisy smiled softly at her sweet little niece.

“I’m having a baby, Alya.”

Alya tilted her head slightly, blinking as she took in Daisy’s words.

“Like mama?”

When all four adults nodded at her, each grinning like idiots, Alya blinked again. She let out a long sigh.

“Okay. Can I go and watch Frozen 2 now?”

Fitz snorted, leaning close to Daisy so he could whisper an explanation.

“She did the same thing when we told her about ours. She’ll be excited about it at some point, don’t worry.”

Daisy giggled.

“No way, Frozen 2 is way more exciting. Can I watch too?”

Alya perked up at once, grabbing Daisy’s hand in her own and dragging her towards the living room, explaining that they had to sing along to all the songs. Daisy merely smiled, letting Alya’s adorable ramblings wash over her. This was going to be an amazing Christmas. She just knew it.


End file.
